edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed Edd n Eddy Z: Dimensional Clash
The heroes have saved the day countless times and are finally at peace. But in another dimension, where everything is different, the Eds are evil and rule the earth with Drew and Corey as the kings. As the forces of good tremble in the quake of their power, they are forced to call upon the good Eds for help. Forces will battle, worlds will collide and the multiverse is at stake. Can Ed, Edd, Eddy, Drew and Corey stop their negative counter parts? Or will there world go down in flames ... Synopsis 'Part 1: The Rebels' A black blur shot through the sky over the destroyed city of Negative Peach Creek. He stops and looks over the rubble of the once thriving city . "So much needless destruction." He closed his eyes and balled his fists. "I must put and end to it!" And he raced to his destination faster than never. An image apeared on his suits visor. "Is Chaos almost healed?" he asked. The man on his visor replied while he typed on his keyboard. "Nearly complete, but we will need those chaos emeralds, why dont you just chaos control over here?" "Because they might lock onto me and track me back to base. Besides I'm almost there." he replied. A beeping sound came form his suit as it picked up a incoming power level. "No, not now!" He flew as fast as he could breaking the sound barrier, but it wasn't fast enough. A ki blast hit him back sending him into a crumbled building. He pushed his way out of the rubble and looked at his attackers. There where three 17 year old boys floating there with evil smirks on their faces. "Havin' trouble, Utonium?" the shortest boy called and the two other laughed . "Thats Power Prof. to you, fiend!" and he sent a energy blast towards them. It exploded on impact and Power Prof. flew into the air. "Dr., prepare Chaos! I'll be there in a moment." he told his parnter over there comunicators. The chaos emeralds apeared around him. "Chaos Control!" And in a flash of light he was in a lab. Machines were everywhere, beeping and flashing. He walked over to his collegue Dr. Robotnik who was leaning over a test tank pressing buttons. "We only have minutes, how long until the Chaos is ready?" Power Prof asked. "Only another minute, who attacked you?" Robotnik asked without looking up from his screen. "The three Eds, no sign of the other two." Power Prof. replied. Thats when the explosion happened. Power Prof. pushed out of the metal that had fallen on him. The three Eds where floating just above him smirking. Power Prof looked over to see Dr. Robotnik lay in rubble.... dead. "No... NO!" And a huge aura came over Power Prof as he tapped into the power of the Chaos Emeralds. "You will pay!" And he flew straight at the Eds. Ed disapeared and reapeared infront of the Prof. and puched him in the face. "Ha, ha" the large boy laughed. Power Prof threw puches but missed him everytime. Ed threw a energy blast sending the Professer back to the ground. Power Prof. waited for the impact but it didn't happen. He opened his eyes and there was green goo all over him. The goo slowly came off and came together to form... Chaos! "Finally" And Power Prof. summoned the Chaos Emeralds. He and the Chaos floated into the air as the emeralds started floating around them. "Super Power Prof!" He screamed. "Perfect Chaos!" Their power level sky rocketed. The three Eds didn't even flinch. "Is that all?" Eddy said and he yawned.They all flew at each other as the battle began. Chaos slamed into Ed and they took there fight into the air. They traded puches until Chaos manged to hit Ed in the face. Chaos started to pound Ed with Chaos Energy . Ed just smiled "I am Ed, here me roar!!!!" And his body turned purple as his power level went to and unbeliveble level. He punched Chaos sending him to the ground. Meanwhile Power Prof. was dead locked against Eddy and Edd. Edd shot energy blasts at Prof. but he put up a energy shield blocking them all. Eddy apeared behind him and puched Power Prof. in the back sending him flying towards Edd. They began hitting power prof. from the front and back until they both did a kick sending him flying into the ground. Perfect Chaos and Power Prof. lay next to each other, beaten. Chaos got up and took the emerlds from Power Prof. "What are you_ "Go" Perfect Chaos said simply. "What?" Power Prof stood up. "Go. Escape. Find help." Perfect Chaos responded And he powered up to full power. His energy caused the ground to shake and the rubble of the base to go flying away. "But you will be destroyed!" Professor said, worried. Chaos flew into the air towards the Eds. "GO!" and Chaos began to blast at the Eds.The sky filled with explosions. "Fine." Power Prof began to dig out of the rubble until he found IT. He began pressing buttons into the machine until it began to vibrate and light up. Power Prof. looked up to the battle. Chaos was geting thrashed around . The Eds where puching him back and forth. They where glowing with purple energy which was increasing their strength. He forced himself to look away as the machine powered up. "Here goes nothing!" he said as a worm hole apeared from the machine. "Next stop, Positive Peach Creek" And he flew inside. The Eds saw this and became enraged flying towards the machine. "No." and Perfect Chaos chaos controled them all into each other. "What the!?!" they all yelled in rage. "Goodbye." he said. He glowed with a red energy and his power multipled 10 times. "NO!" The Eds yelled. "CHAOS BLAST!" The blast ripped the area into pieces. 'Part 2 : Last Hope' The sky was black from ash. The base was now a crater in the ground. In the middle of the crater a hand apeared out of the dirt. It pushed itself out of the ground and stood up. "How annoying!" Eddy exclaimed. He brushed the dirt off of himself and watched a blast of energy come out of the ground and Edd coming out of the hole. The earth began to shake as Ed burst out of the ground. All their clothes where burned but they where not injured. "They're not gona be happy about this." Edd said as they began to fly back to the capitol. "You think they'll let us keep our legs?" Eddy said in a terrified voice. "I like my legs!" Ed replied. "Idiot." Edd and Eddy said in unison . They landed in a road with destroyed buildings around it. They walked up the path until they where in the center of the capitol. As they approched the thrones, slaves covered in dirt and sweat where holding large rocks and puting them in piles. "Water..." an old man said. He was skinny to the bone and had a long dirty beard. "No, you haven't earned any." Double D said as he put on a look of discust. "Please.." The old man reached for Edd. "No!" He shot a single ki blast obliterating the old man . "Filthy scum." Edd said as they reached the thrones. The three Eds bowed to there masters. "Did you take care of him?" On of the emperors said. He wore a tatered green gi with a cape that was scorched at the bottom. "Well, no but we destroyed their base and - Eddy "You failed to destroy the professor. We did tell you to bring us his head, did we not?" The other emperor said. "You did tell us that and we were about to do it when Chaos got in the way." "Where is Utonium now? Drew said. "He escaped..." "How could he have escaped?" Drew questioned. "He entered a wormhole while we where fighting the Chaos creature." Eddy answered. "Please, masters give us another chance and we will_" Edd came in and said before - "Silence!" and Drew threw a ki blast at Edd knocking him down but not leaving him severly hurt. "We gave you a simple task and you failed miserably." Corey said. "Where did the wormhole lead to?" Drew added standing up from his throne. "We are not sure... the Chaos creature destroyed the machine creating it." "Its obvious what he's doing." Corey added. Drew began pacing infront of the thrones. "Yes, he's become afraid and he's looking for help... a new pawn for his side of the game... a new warrior to fight at his side....... Double D, you will build a machine to track them and you three will use the chaos emerlds to track Utonium down!" Drew said angrly "Sir!" They all exclaimed, and the three Eds began to walk away. "And if you fail us again there will be DIAR consequences." Corey added. The Eds walked away trying to hide their fear. Meanwhile in the dimension where everything is opposite, two saiyans where haveing a friendly spar. Eddy went flying when Ed shot him with a energy blast. He hit a chunk of rock. "Not bad Ed but_" He put his index and middle finger to his head. He diseapered and reapered behind Ed. "But your still to slow!" He punched him twice in the chest and once in the knee and stepped back. "Ray of Riches" He shot a green blast at Ed. Ed flew at Eddy unfased by the blast and threw a barrage of punches. Eddy dodged them until one hit him in the stomach. Then Ed began hiting Eddy all over. He ended the combo attacks with a Sphere of Sphinx. "I win! I win!" Ed cheered as he began jumping up and down. "Not yet monobrow!" Eddy said as he used the instant transmission to apear behind Ed again and hit him with a maximum flasher. Ed recovered from he blast and the two Eds had a stare off. "Okay thats enough for today" Drew said as the other three saiyans flew onto the training ground. "But I was just geting started." Eddy whined. "Oh please, Eddy, it is best we got get some sleep and be fresh in the morning." Double D said. "Whatever..." Eddy said and everyone flew home. Little did they know they where being watched. "There they are. My world's last hope...." 'Part 3 : The Confusion' After a good night sleep everyone went to the training ground. "Come on Ed, let's do this" Eddy said eager to begin. "Actually Drew and I are gonna spar first, Eddy." Corey said as he and Drew stepped forward. "What? Me and Ed need to finish what we started yesterday!" Eddy yelled angrily. "Eddy, shut up " Drew said and they began their fight. Corey flew forward and threw a punch at Drew. Drew crossed his arms and Corey hit them. He continued blocking Corey's strike until he swiped his arms out shoving him back. Drew kicked Corey in the chest twice then Corey grabbed his legs and threw him. Drew countered by throwing a Ki blast. Their spar continued for about 10 minutes until they both stoped and stood oposite to eachother "Finally, its my turn." Eddy said as he got ready. "Mind if I cut in?" A voice came from behind all of them. They all turned and were shocked by what they saw. "Theres no way" Eddy said as he stepped back. "He's returned from the depths of the underworld!" Ed yelled loud as he could. "This is simply unbelievable, impossible, inconceivable" Edd said wide became wide. "What are doing here, Utonium" Drew said as he balled his fists and got into fighting postion. "I need your help and I'm not_ "Yeah right" Corey yelled as he charged at Power Prof. He threw punch after punch at him but he blocked them. Power Prof. flew backwards and Corey nailed him with a ki blast. "Please stop, I dont want to hurt you" "How am I supposed to believe you, your a mad man who should never be trusted." And Corey threw a punch at Power Prof. who cought it. He punched with his other hand but he caught it too. Corey Struggled but he wouldn't let go. They stared into each other's eyes. Power Prof pushed him back by the others. Corey got ready to charge again but Drew put his hand on his shoulder. "Hes telling the truth" Drew told him still looking at Power Prof. "Are you insane!?! He's one of our greatest enemies and you want me to trust him?" Corey exclaimed. "Corey can't you sense it?" Drew asked. "Sense what? What are you talking about?" He questioned, very confused. "Sense past his armor into his body, doesnt it seem different?" And Corey did just that. "Its not as negative and evil as it once was." Edd commented. "Its a trick. Theres no way" and Corey pushed Drew aside flying at Power Prof. "Wait!" and Drew appeared infront of Corey's attacker. The Eds grabbed him and held him back. "We have to listen to him." Eddy admited. "Fine..." Corey said and the Eds let go of him. "Well?" Drew turned and said to Power Prof. . "Okay, well first of all, I'm not who you think im am." The Power Prof. stated. "Yes you are, you're the mad man thats tried to kill us numerous times!" Corey shouted. "Corey let him speak... continue." Drew said . "I am Professor Utonium also known as Power Prof. but not the one you now." He explained calmly. "What the hell are you talking about" Eddy interupted. "Have any of you heard of the multiverse theory?" He asked. "I have. The multiverse theory states that there are a infinite universes or dimensions that are all connected." Double D responded. "So what your saying is_ "Yes I am Professor Utonium .... from a different dimensions." "Cool!" Ed shouted. "You've got to be kidding me!" Eddy cried out. "If you are from an alternative dimension what are you doing here?" Drew questioned. "As I said before I need your help, my world is in trouble." Power Prof. stated. The saiyans eyes widened. 'Part 4 : The War Begins' It had been 2 weeks since Power Prof. came and asked the heroes' for help. "I still dont believe it" Eddy grumbled. "I've explained it many times, Eddy" Edd said annoyed. "And everytime you explain it it gets more confusing and more unbelievable!" Eddy replied crossing his arms. "Look guys!" Ed said pointing to the sky. There was a floating box flying towards them. When it got closer they noticed it appeared to be a TV. The screen turned on to show Professor Utonium without his armor. "My scanners have located a wormhole opening in Townsville mall. Three power levels seem to have come out" "Are they are clones?" Ed asked. "They're not our clones Ed, they are actually use." "The power levels are too low to be the Evil Eds. My suit is not yet finished I need you three to alert Drew and Corey and take care of them ." Then the screen shut off and the TV flew away. "I will go get them!" Edd began to fly. "Or Eddy appeared infront of him - we could not bother them and take care the threat ourselves." "The Professor said we should alert Drew and Corey so thats what we should do. Besides you just don't want to tell them because you want to fight." "Its not like we have anything to worry about Utonium said that those guys had lower power levels then the Evil Eds so there weaker then us." "I suppose your right" Edd admitted. "Exactly, so lets go!" They flew towards there foes. At Townsville mall... The three visitors walked threw a clothing store. "This world is so much different than ours" one of thme said. "Yeah, and I dont like it!" Their leader said . "Hmmph!" The third one grunted. "Hello!" The leader said as he looked at a particular piece of clothing. He took it and put it on. They walked out the door causing alarms to ring. "Excuse me, you're going to have to pay for that, sir." The women at the cash register said. "Really, cause I was under the impression I could take what I want and that you couldn't do anything about it." He replied. The cashier gulped. "See ya!" Two of them walked out. The third punched the ground making cracks and causing the entire store to crumble. The Eds reached the mall a couple minutes later and began to search for the intruders. "You think that they're still here?" Eddy asked as he got shoved by a shopper. The mall was packed full of men and women pushing and shoving trying to get to a sale or get a bite to eat, "This would be Hell to animate." Eddy continued. "Let's try to limit the fourth wall breaks, the author isn't good at them." Edd replied. "I think his jokes are funny" Ed cut in. "Kiss ass." Eddy whispered. "Is that Shadow?" Edd pointed towards the floor above them. There stood Shadow except he was supposed to be black, instead he was pure white and where he's red this hedghog was blue. "It must be Shadows clone!" Ed shouted as he took out a comic book and began flipping threw the pages. "Ed how many times must I explain this to you, they are not clones they are actually _" Shadow teleported infront of Edd and grabbed him teleporting away again. "Sockhead!" Eddy yelled. Ed didn't even notice, still absorbed into his comic. "HAAAAAA!" Suddenly a blue Knuckles came out of nowhere and tackled Ed into a nearby store. "Evil Shadow and Knuckles and Shadow? That could only mean that.... there you are" He saw his opponent standing behind a escalator on the floor above him. It was a green sonic with light blue eyes and sunglasses. He wore a leather jacket with flame designs on the sleeves. Eddy flew inront of him. "So your Evil Sonic?" Eddy said smirking ready for a fight. "Evil Sonic? Thats no good. ?You can call me hmmmm... Scourge! 'Part 5: 3 on 3' After Anti Knuckles tackled Ed he threw him into a wall. Ed flew at him and they began trading punches. There punches collided causeing cracks to form on the floor.Ed broke the chain with a energy blast and then punched Anti Knuckles in to a pillar. Anti Knuckles punched the pillar causeing it to crack. THen he grabed it and broke it off. He began swinging it around.He hit Ed in the face then hit his entire body with one swing sending Ed flying threw 4 walls and landing in the parking lot. After Anti Shadow chaos controlled Edd into Pennys store on the oppisite side of the mall they began throwing energy blasts at eachother. "Chaos Spear!" Anti shadow said throwing at chaos energy ball with one hand. "Chaos S-Spear" Edd fired a chaos energy ball with two hands. The resulting explosion sent ash into the air which the fighters flew into and began trading punches and kicks.Anti Shadow landed a blow to Edds stomach then kicked him into a wall.He chaos controlled infront of him . "Chaos Beam!" and he fired a red chaos blast at Edd sending him threw mulltiple walls . Then Anti Shadow teleported infront of Edd and puched him to the ground. Edd flew back up, and they faced each other off.They where in the center of the mall and below a skylight. Eddy and Scourge where in a gym on the west side of the mall. Scourge did a homing attack and hit Eddy in the face. Eddy kicked him and then started hiting Scourge with multiple punches. Scourge then kicked Eddy to the other side of the room. He rolled into a ball and began to spin. Small green balls of energy came out of the air and formed around Scourge. He stopped spining and went into running postion. A massive green aura went around him. "Lets see how you like a light-speed attack!" and he turned into a blur of glowing green energy and began to smack Eddy around. He hit Eddy threw a wall and smacked him into the ground but Eddy bounced off and Scourge hit him into the ground which he bounced off again. Scourge continued this combo until he began to run out of the energy he collected and he kicked Edd into the same room Edd and Double D where in. Both sides lined up and stared each other down . Back in the parkinglot Ed and Anti Knuckles were trading punches. They where evenly matched in strength . Ed began raisng his Ki and blasted Anti Knucles away with a Sphere of the Sphinx. "Looks like im gona have to go gold" and he crossed his arms in front of his chest and a white aura blazed around his body. It began to grow as the ground shooke and the concrete cracked.Cars around him slowly began to slide away. Edd and Eddy noticed this and Eddy smirked. "Look like Eds kicking it up a notch." "Shall we join him?" "Yea lets do it!" and they both crossed there arms and auras appeared around there body as there power levels sky rocketed. Eds Aura turned gold and his hair flashed from gold to black. "HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" And his hair turned gold. Edd and Eddy did the same. They where all super saiyans! When Edd turned super saiyan his hat went flying off which he put in his pocket .Ed flew at Anti Knuckles and punched him threw a car which exploded. He then began punching him at super speeds. Anti Knuckles threw a punch but Ed cought it and threw a punch whith his other hand. He then used the Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack and made 3 ghosts which collided with Anti Knuckles causeing a large explosion. When the smoke cleared Anti knuckles was in the middle of a crater unconcious. "Lets get this beatdown on the road!" Eddy shouted as he diseapeared and reapeared behind Scourge kicking him into the air. He then began punching and kicking him across the mall. Ater about a minute of this they ended up back at the room with the skylight. Eddy kicked Scourge one last time to the ground, but before he could hit the ground Eddy appeared jsut above him and used both feet to push him into the ground. Scourge grasped his nearly broken arm. Edd and Anti Shadow had finished there battle and Edd sent Anti shadow flying towards Scourge with and a Kamehameha . Anti Shadow crashed into Scourge and they both stood up.They where badly beaten. "Damn it I didnt even get to transform." Scorge complaned. Suddenly Anti Knuckles came flying threw yet another wall and landed beside his companions. "Shadow open a wormhole." Scourge said picking up Anti Knuckles. Shadwo brought out a chaos emerld and a blue wormhole opened up just above the skylight. "Ill see you soon losers!" Scourge said as he jumped and did a spindash to break threw the glass of the skylight and into the wormhole. Anti shadow chaos controlled into the wormhole. "Damn they got away." Eddy said . Ed came in threw the hole he made when he threw Anti Knuckles. "Eggs Eggs Eggs" Ed said dumbly. The trio went back to the base froms. "Well gentlmen I suggest we go back to the cul de sac and tell the others what has transpired today." Edd suggested. "Whatever" Eddy replied. "ONWARD TO ADVENTURE!" Ed shouted and they flew home. 'Part 6: Meetings' It had only been two days sense the battle with the three animals. After telling Corey and Drew and Professor Utonium about there battle they decided to contact Sonic and the others. Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, came with the chaos emeralds rigth away. Tails decded to stay behind , knowing he wouldnt be able to help much wehn it came to fighting .Everyone was at the training site after a long day of training. They had brought 2 bags of senzu beans just incase. Suddenly Proffesor Utonium came in his new bat tle armor. "Why have you stoped training?" "We have all been training all day." Drew replied. "Yea let us have a break" Eddy complianed laying on the ground with his arms crossed under his head. " You dont understand. You need to continue training for when your evil counter parts arrive." "Look Utonium all youve done his stayed in your lab and worked on your suit and havent heped us in anyway." "As I said you dont understand what your up against.Your counter parts are even stronger then you are now there for I need to countinue upgrading my armor and you need to train and increase your fighting power." "I thought the bad guys where the same as us" Sonic asked. "No they are not! They are ruthless and will do anyhing to succed." "Yea that sounds like everyone we have ever fought" Corey pointed out. "No the ones from my world are worse then anything you could have faced.While I have been in this world ive done my research. Years ago there was a thing called the school wars on this planet.In my dimension we didnt have such a war. Our war was agianst you saiyians! "Are you blaming us?" Corey demanded "You think im blaiming you?! Ever sense I cam here you have been angry and acusing me of trying to trick you! I came here because I need your help to defend my planet no my entire universe from this threat! If your not going to take this seriously then my world will have lost there final hope." he finished turning around. Corey eyes where wide and mouth wide open with shock. He closed his eyes , "Im sorry.You have to understand its hard for me to trust you after everything our Utonium has done." He looked at all of his friends. " Were going to help you any way we can! " "Thank you and -" and his suit begsn to beap and numbers began flashing on his screen. His eyes grew wide. "No not now.." he whispered. "What is it" Edd asked . "Looks like your gona get your chance sooner rather then later" "You mean " Ed said. "Yes.... there here." and he looked into the sky. The heroes followed his example and looked up. Electricity crackled in the sky. Two strands clashed . Then two more. Finaly strands of electricity were fusing together and made a small orb. The orb burst open and the energy formed a wormhole. "The wormhole didnt form that way last time" Ed figured out. "Its for the dramatics idiot" Eddy replied. "Everyone get ready." Corey ordered. They all got into the battle stances. "Lets see what all this fuss is about" Sonic said. "Here it comes!" Edd said. Just then three blurs flew out of the wormhole and landed on the ground. "It was Scourge and Evil Knuckles and Shadow. "Hey chumps ready to get pounded" Scourge said pulling his sunglasses down to see. "We beat you before or did I hit you so hard you forgot?" Eddy mocked . "No I remember but this time your battles with them ." and three more blurs shot out of the wormhole.They each landed infront of the heros an dirt came up and covered them. "Thre 3 of them which means-" Corey said as the three sayians walked out. It was the Evil Eds. They looked just like the Eds except there clothes colors where different. "So these are the guys that beat Sonic?" Evil Eddy said smiling. "Umm its Scourge sir..... but the three that look like you are the ones that beat us by transforming into super sayians." Scouge said with a hint of fear in his voice. "Am I realy thst fat?" Eddy said looking at Evil Eddy. "You shouldnt mock me if you know whats good for you." Evil Eddy replied. "Riiggghhhhttt" Eddy replied. "Why is the wormhole still open guys?"Ed pointed out. "Because- Power Prof. said as he balled his fists- "there are still two more ......" "Here they come" Drew said, senseing the energy.Two figures slowly descend from the portal and landed infront of the Evil Eds. "So these are the scondrals that have been giving us trouble" Evil Corey said.He crossed his arms and smiled.Eddy steped forward. "What did you just call me"He said .Evil Edd steped forward and stoped Eddy from rushing Evil Corey. "Dont even think about it." Evil Eddy said. "Thats enough" Evil Drew spoke up. Thats when everyone realized his power level.It was higher then all of theres. "Yes lets get what we came for" Evil Edd said. "And what exactly is your objective?" Edd said. "I know I know!" Evil Ed spoke up raising his hand. "Well you see- Evil Drew said ignoring Evil Ed.- originaly we came to bring Utonium back but thats when I had a little idea." "That doesnt sound good." Ed pointed out. "You see every dimension is connected causeing them to be similar in at least one way.Our universes are at oppisite points causeing things to be very different." Evil Drew said. "Which is they are evil and Utonium is good" Corey thought. "This not only affects living beings but objects as well"Evil Drew continued.He crossed his arms. "What are you geting at?"Drew said. "Ill give you a hint" Evil Drew replied closing his eyes. "This should be good" Evil Eddy said.He smiled and looked at the good E-Fighters. "What is the most powerful object in the universe."Evil Drew continued.Everyone thought.Then Knuckles realized. "You dont mean-" "Thats right" Evil Drew said. "No way!" Sonic said. "He cant" Edd said. "Whats the big deal?" Eddy said. "Whats the big deal? The big deal is that the Master Emerld has infinite energy capabilitys! But wait you already have the Master Emerld of our world." Power Prof. said. "Yes. All universes have a Master Emerlad but you see, none have two.Well, not yet" Evil Drew smiled as he said this. "You cant be serious!" Corey said. "Yes I am and this, this is only the begining.When we get your universes Master Emerald we will have one more then all the others.We will be able to use there power to conquer all other worlds and universes. With each univerese we conquer it will bring us more power!" And Evil Drew began to laugh evily. 'You will never rule another world!" Power Prof. said. "Like your gona be able to stop us" Evil Corey said. Trivia *This movie takes place after the PPG Saga and before the Final Saga *The story has been re written dozens of times. *The Evil E-Fighters rule Earth in there Dimension. *The E-Fighters evil counterparts are stronger then them. *Zach does now apear in the original draft. *Eddy knows the Instant Transmission. *The Sonic characters can turn into a Supressed Super form without a Chaos Emerld. *Power Prof. used the Chaos Emerlds to power his suit orginaly but after leaving his dimension he uses a small but powerful Ion powered﻿ generator which he built from the scraps of Kevins lab and the junkyard. *When Power Prof. uses his Ion powered suit he cannot use Chaos related abilitys. *The Eds have mastered there Super Sayian transformations meaning no energy drain caused by the actual transformation. *The Evil E-Fighters do not use the Kaio-ken they use the Maken (Fist of Demon). * Power Levels Evil Ed: 9,600,000 Evil Edd: 9,400,000 Evil Eddy: 9,500,000 Evil Corey: 10,000,000 Evil Drew: '''10,500,000 '''Power Prof. Base: 10,500,000 Super Power Prof.: 514,500,000 Good Chaos (not fully healed): 9,000,000 Good Perfect Chaos: '''441,000,000 '''Good Perfect Chaos Chaos Blast: 500,000,000 Ed: 9,500,000 Edd: 9,350,000 Eddy: 9.450,00 Evil Eds vs Good Power Prof and Good Chaos.png|Evil Eds (Anti-Kaioken) vs. Good Super Power Prof. + Good Perfect Chaos Power Prof Powering up.PNG|Power Prof. powering up to maximum Corey: 9,700,000 Drew: 9,800,00 ???: 42,450,000,000 '''???: '''42,000,000,000﻿ Category:E,EnE/DBZ Crossovers Category:Movies